


'Bout Damn Time

by Jo_horn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Cute, Dates, Dildos, Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Sex Toys, Rimming, Sappy, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, bottom gabe, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_horn/pseuds/Jo_horn
Summary: Cas and Dean finally get togetherSam falls for the dorky short archangel





	1. Chapter one - The Beginning of Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is Written in Dean POV/Narrators POV in spots.  
> Sabriel will be written in Sams POV

I stretched and groaned loudly, slowly looking around till I saw my alarm clock which read 10:36. 'Damn... It's late.' I stretch out and groan, this is the best I've slept in years, and yet I could keep sleeping.

I have my reasons.

Me and Sammy finally get a break after 10 long years of shit everywhere we turned it's finally all settled. Lucifer is gone, along with Amara and Chuck, and Jack, man that kid is a trooper, hes finally able to sleep without worry, in his own room in the bunker, and is actually able to explore the world without all this ugly crap hanging over his head. Sam, he's settled right in with Gabriel. Oh yeah hes alive and well... well kinda, Sam is taking care of him, the poor guy is traumatized after all the shit he's been through I don't blame the guy.

I'm doing well... I guess as good as it can get for me, but then there is Cas. 

Oh Cas, man he is one of a kind. The right amount of confused and dorky, which makes him squint his eyes and do this head tilt that makes it all but 100% more adorable than anyone on earth, heaven or hell. His crazy blue eyes and his messy sex hair, and what little scruff the guy actually allows to grow.

I honestly never knew I was into guys until Cas. It helped me realize I'm Bi for fuck sakes. As soon as that dorky angel showed up I started notice how much I stared at dudes, more so at Cas, but you get what I mean. I came to terms with it years ago... yet I still can't win over this dorky angel.  
He's clueless as fuck, (or so I thought) but I'm just happy he likes to stick around even though he doesn't really have to.

Shaking my head to get out of my thoughts I grab my laptop from my desk and lay back against my head board. Man was memory foam the best thing ever invented.

I start looking to see if there are any hunts, though me and Sam searched last night it didn't hurt to look again.

Half way through I got bored, and started looking up some porn, cause why the fuck not?

Pulling off my boxers and getting comfy, naked under my soft sheets, I grab my remote and started playing my radio, soft rock music filled my room and I played the video on my laptop.  
Once my dick got in with the program I slowly took it in hand and started stroking. The video playing wasn't very interesting, just some small blond and a guy thinking he was the best at sex, which was absolutely not true. I scrolled through some other videos and stumbled upon one with two guys. I mean I've watched some gay porn before but this one, some how seemed different. Clicking on it, it started playing, showing two guys kissing softly.

'Holy shit...' that was hot. It seemed so full of love and passion, that I actually paused the video and closed my laptop.

How come everyone got someone like that? Someone to love... or to love, or even to just hold.

Welp my dick is no longer in the game or mood. Man I really wish me and Cas had a thing now... I must be nice to have someone to love you so passionately.

Getting up and putting on my robe I walked out to the kitchen to get some coffee and food cause I can never go wrong with some bacon in the morning. 

Walking through the door I was greeted with the sight of Cas standing at the stove, not wearing his trench coat or suit coat, even the tie was gone! and he was making bacon, with a fresh pot of coffee next to it all.

Cas looked up at me and smiled and plated up the bacon "Good morning Dean, I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of making breakfast this morning sensing you wanted to sleep in." Hot damn that voice did thing to me. It was rough and deep as hell, sounds and looks like a damn sex god.

I stood in shock, well one Cas was actually cooking for one, two made my favorite, and three was basically naked in his kitchen. I cleared my throat and smiled, "Morin' Cas, thank you man."

I walked to the table and sat down, making sure my robe still covered everything. Cas sat across from me and handed the bacon and coffee over "It was my pleasure Dean." he gave a soft smile that made him look so much younger than his vessel actually was. I smiled back and ate my food, we sat quietly, it wasn't uncomfortable at all, it normally never was. I felt safe and happy in these moments I shared with this man. Everything always felt 100 times better than they were even in out darkest days he some how lit them up a little. Though he seems to think hes's done so much bad in the world that he doesn't deserve any thing that is given to him, I mean I think the same way about myself, but Cas is... amazing no matter what, he did it all believing in what he thought was right and that is what makes it okay.

I clear my throat a little and look up at Cas, "hey I was wondering.. you want to go get lunch or dinner today? There's no hunts or anything and I thought maybe we could go explore Lawrence."

I blushed as Cas gave me the biggest smile ever, "Yes Dean that sound like a lot of fun, I'd love to occupancy you."

Chucking some I rub the back of my neck and felt the start of a blush, "I was also hoping this could... maybe" I gulped "um..."

Cas gave me a worried look, "Is everything okay Dean?"

Welp here goes nothing, 'GROW A PAIR MAN' "Could this... possibly be a date?"

"A date? As in what couples do?" then there it is the cute head tilt thing, holy shit hes adorable.

I nod and smile some, "Yeah like couples..."

Cas grins, a giant toothy grin I've never seen on him before, "Does this incline a romantic relationship between us? If so Dean I'd love to make it a date."

I grin like no tomorrow and nod like a mad man, "Yeah Cas, most definitely."


	2. Chapter Two - Destiel Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas's first date

After finishing breakfast quickly and putting the dishes in the sink I ran to my room to get ready for my date.

'My date!! Holy shit It was actually happening!!' I quickly took off my robe and hopped into the shower and cleaned everything, and once I found myself suitable I hopped out and went to my dresser and pulled out my nicest jeans that didn't have monster shit and guts stained on it and a tight black shirt and one of my favorite flannels. I styled up my hair and made it spiky like normal and smiled at myself in the mirror. Damn I look so fucking happy, something I've never seen on myself before.

I walked out and grabbed my keys and walked to baby, I ran my hand over her hood and smiled "I finally did it baby I asked him out..." I told my baby everything... 'cause she couldn't talk back like Sam would and make it a chick flick moment... which I'm starting to grow fond of.

I heard the door to the garage open and I whipped around and saw Cas walk in, wearing jeans and one of my old band t-shirts. My jaw dropped and started at him, I may have drooled some, Cas chuckles and walked up to me and smirked a little, "do I look presentable?"

Nodding quickly, I stumble over my words, "y-yeah Cas fuck... Yeah you look great." I see Cas grin and he kissed my cheek oh so lightly an walked over to the passenger side and slid into the seat oh so gracefully. I was stuck and breathing heavily. 'Jesus fucking Christ that was.... wow'

Unlocking my door slowly I got in and turned on baby and looked at Cas who was smiling, "lets go dean I want to see all the shops, I even searched and saw there was a farmers market, we could go get fresh food for Sam and maybe some honey for me...and possibly pie" 

I nodded and smiled slightly and drove off to down to the farmers market Cas told me about.

I turned off the car and quickly got out and opened Cas door for him, Cas blushed hard and got out slowly. I blushed some and closed the door, that's when I fit Cas's hand grab mine and drug me towards the market.

I stared at out intertwined hands and blushed like a mad man.

Holy shit its happening.

Cas led us through the market, showing m everything, picking out foods for Sam and himself as well as explaining in detail to the honey vender how bee's are very important and how they make the honey. I thought it was all so cute.

We did though get a lot of stares because its two men holding hands and people still aren't that accepting but I'm finding myself not to give a flying fuck right now because I'm finally getting what I've wanted for fucking yeeeears!

We strolled up upon a pie stand and I groaned, "damn these look awesome." 

I saw the lady running the stand smile, "why thank you! They're all hand made, 10 bucks a pie." She was at lease in her mid 40's early 50's, short blond with a lot of laugh/smile lines. She looked down and saw mine and Cas's hands intertwined and she grinned and leaned towards me while Cas was busy looking at all the different flavors as well as looking at the other booths.

"You and your boyfriend are absolutely adorable, I'm gay myself. I'm gonna throw in a free pie for you both... you're very brave being here together holding hands these people are very judgmental... probably wouldn't let me sell pies if they new I had a girlfriend." she leaned back and grabbed two cherry pies and handed them to Dean, "on the house."

I stared dumbfounded and held the pies "Oh nonono I'm paying for the-" 

"AH! No you're not boy now run off with your boy toy and have a nice day you hear me?"

I nodded smiling a little, "Yes ma'ma."

I saw Cas look at me and he grinned, apparently he heard all of that. I blushed and pushed him along back to the car. I chuckled some to myself and looked back at him "hey Cas... today was... amazing I hope you'll come with me again, on another date, somewhere else."

Cas grinned and nodded "I'd absolutely love to Dean, this was the most fun I've had ever."

He helped me load all out bags into the trunk of baby. Once it was closed Cas pushed me against it, holding my hips. I gasped and looked and him and he smiled softly and leaned in and pecked my lips ever so slightly. Damn his lips were so soft and plump.

He pulled back and walked to the passenger side and slid in, I panted a little and grinned, getting into the car and drove us back to the bunker.

He was most diffidently making a move on this man after dinner.


	3. Chapter Three - Destiel Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

Once back at the bunker Cas took all the food to the kitchen and I sat there on baby's hood having a beer, just thinking about what I should do to finally get Cas into bed with me tonight.

I heard the garage door open and saw Jack walk in, he smiled softly at me.

"Hello Dean, how are you doing this morning?" He moved and sat next to me on the hood. Man did this kid look like Cas, had all his facial expressions, the same way of greeting him and talking so proper.

"I'm doing amazing kid," he smiled and leaned back some. "Whats up?"

Jack looked away to think for a moment then looked back at me, "are you and dad in a relationship?" 

Here's the thing Jack has called Cas, Castiel or dad sense day one, even though he was Lucifer kid, he saw Cas more as a father than anyone else, thus the reason why he looks like him.

I chuckled some and shrug, "dunno... possibly, I mean we just went on a date and I'm hoping to get him into bed with me tonight... kid I'd love to be you're dad's boyfriend." I saw jack grin. "I'd love to have you as my father as well Dean, you're a very good man for both myself and dad."

"I suppose that means, Sam and Gabe are you're loving uncles then," I pat the kids shoulder and got up. "Thanks for the chat kid now go watch tv or some shit." Jack got up as well and nodded walking off toward the den. I sighed and walked to the kitchen hoping to find Cas there.

Cas was sitting at the table, he looked up at me and smiled, slowly standing up and walking over. He backed me up against the wall and leaned in close to rest his forehead against mine. "I hope this isn't to forward of myself Dean, but I'd love to take you to the bedroom... to hopefully have intercourse with you." I blush and chuckle lightly, "Cas I'd love that but don't say intercourse... that's way to formal."

He gave me weird look, "Fine... then I'd like to make love to you, have sex, fuck you.. which do you prefer?" I gulped and blushed, "a-all of them."

He hummed and grabbed my waist and poofed us into my room. I gasped and looked at him, his blue eyes shining yet no longer blue, they looked black, with pure lust and want. He leaned close to my ear and whispered " I want to fuck you Dean..." his hand ran down the front of my jeans and pushed lightly, I gasped and tossed my head back, already behind half hard from hearing Cas and his dirty talk, and man could he dirty talk.

Cas leaned forward and licked up Dean's neck, kissing his jaw line and tilting Dean's head back down with his other hand resting on the back of his neck and he leaned in and kissed him. This time passionately. 

Dean groaned and smiled, kissing Cas back and grabbing fist fulls of his shirt and grinded against Cas hand that was slowly rubbing up against him. He couldn't believe this was finally happening, having Cas push him against the wall and kiss him like there was nothing else to live for.

Cas stared pulling us off the wall and toward my bed, he stopped at the edge and pushed me down onto it. I bounced a couple of times and Cas landed on top of me and kissed me hard, liking at the seam of my lips and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I groaned and ran my hands up under his shirt and scratched at his back lightly, I heard him groan into my mouth and he sat up and pulled his shirt off, and hot damn, he was fit. I've never seen his body before he was always wearing things two times to big on his vessel. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and looked up at him, pulling my own shirt off.

Cas smiled and leaned down and kissed at my collar bones and gripped my hips, making me groan "damn, Cas" he hummed and kissed down to one of my nipples and kissed and licked at it. I gasped and tossed my head back and bit at my lip. 

I always knew they were sensitive.

He smirked and nipped at it and his hand found my other one and messed with it lightly. Man he was driving me crazy. Next thing I knew he turned me onto my stomach, I gasped loudly not expecting to be manhandled, but now I'm suddenly finding that very hot.

Cas hummed in approval and pulled my pants down along with my shoes and socks, he grabbed my ass through my boxers and I groaned. 

Grabbing at the sheets and biting my lip Cas pulled down my boxers and tossed them along with the rest of my clothes, I felt him kiss his way down my shoulders and back, grabbing at my ass and pulling them apart. I groan and looked back at him the best I can, he still has his jeans on but I saw and felt him kiss my left ass cheek which made me blush and twitch a little.

Cas smirked and leaned down quickly and likes from my perineum up to my hole. I gasp loudly and moan lightly, "holy fuck Cas."

He chuckled and kept licking around my hole, dipping his tongue in and loosening me up. I'm a god damn moaning mess. Though some how in my foggy mind I felt a slick finger pressing into me slowly.

Groaning lowly I buck my hips and reached back and grabbed Cas's hair and pulled his head away to flip over onto my back. I look down at him and smirk.

"Come on baby fuck me..." I heard him growl and he slowly moved his finger in and out, making me toss my head back and gripped his hair.

Cas grunted and slowly slicked up a second finger and slid it in along side the first making me hiss lightly. Cas looked up worried, "are you hurting dean?" I look down at him, "Nono baby it feels great just haven't done this in a while... gotta get used to it." Cas nodded slowly and moved his fingers, stretching me out.

I kept groaning and slowly starting moving my hips with his fingers, wanting more, and apparently he took the hint and slowly added a third finger.

Starting to whimper I look down at Cas, "Come baby... fuck... f-fu-fuck yes! Please! FUck me!" Cas smirked and slowly slid out of me making me whine a little, I honestly didn't care how much of a whiny bitch I sound like. The guy who I've been crushing on for years is finally gonna fuck me!

Cas sat up and took is jeans and boxers off, he grabbed the lube and poured it onto his dick, and fuck, this is my first look and hes hung. A good 7-8 inches at lease, though I'm more 7 I've got bigger girth than him for sure.

Cas groaned and moved forward and grabbed my thighs, pulling my ass toward him, he grabbed his cock and lined it up to me, slowly teasing. Grunting and grabbing the back of his neck I pull him down and kiss him hard, whispering "please."

He nods quickly and slowly pushed in, gasping and biting my lip I felt the tip pop in and I groaned, "Je-Jesus Christ!"

"No my names Castiel," he smirked and pushed the rest of the way in, literally taking my breath away as his hips rested against my ass, and the tip of his cock touched my prostate. Once getting breath back I moan loudly, "CAS!"

Cas groaned and slowly stated to thrust, resting his forehead against mine, mingling our breaths, he whispered out, "you feel so good Dean, so good, so tight..." I nod and moved my hips with his.

Getting faster and rougher, our moans growing louder. I was so blissed out, feeling Cas grab my cock and slowly start jacking it I groaned loudly, "Fuck baby! s-swee-sweetheart I'm gon-gonna cum!" he nods frantically "yes... me too... Dean cum."

And right on command I tense up and my mouth drops open in a breathless cry as I cum on Cas's hand and onto my stomach. Tightening up just right I felt Cas slow and tense, groaning as he came into me. The feeling of that, his cum in me was amazing, the living proof that this actually happened.

I panted and went limp, I felt Cas slowly pull out and collapsed on top of me, going limp as well. I wrapped my arms around his back and kissed his head.

I felt him smile against my chest and he moved his head to look up at me, "that was amazing Dean... I hope we get to do that again." I nod and chuckle, "oh yeah baby it most definitely will be happening again... but next time I want you as my official boyfriend while I ride your cock." Cas groan thinking about that mental image, "I'd love to be official with you Dean."

"Good now cuddle me and sleep, you wore me out." 

"I thought cuddling was a chick flick mom-..."

"Shadup Cas and just do it."

"Sure Dean, sleep well beloved."

I blushed and grin, "Night baby."


End file.
